The Offspring Of Lord Voldermort
by Jadefire89
Summary: Hey I completely revisited and edited this story. I'll be making it follow the Harry Potter Series as it's suppose to be. I only hope it has the potential to be as good as the first version. Please read!


Author's Note: My dear readers. I know I haven't worked on this story for years but I just revisited it. Not only was it terribly written but it doesn't follow the books at all. In light of my recent success in my English degree and the completion of the Harry Potter Series I decided to revisit this story and rewrite it. So my story will stay hopefully on the same line (if I can remember what I wanted to write) and follow the events of the series. So on we go.

Disclaimer: I of course own nothing. Only JK Rowling has the brilliance to create such interesting and complex characters.

The Offspring of Lord Voldermort

Prologue

Draco Malfoy looked up in surprise as his mother stormed angrily into the drawing room late one afternoon. He threw down the Daily Prophet and rose from the dark green armchair. "How was father's hearing?" Draco took his mother's cloak and tossed it over the arm of a couch.

Narcissa's light coloured eyes narrowed with sadness. "He's going to Azkaban, Draco." Tears started to trickle down her pale, high boned cheeks. She fell sobbing into Draco's open arms. Her mane of silky blonde hair fell everywhere.

Draco glared angrily over his mother's shoulder. He couldn't believe that the council had sent his father to Azkaban. His family had switched sides and had helped round up the remaining Death Eaters. They were a good family now. He really would have to make those bastards pay for breaking his family apart. "We'll think of something, mum."

Narcissa slowly drew away. Her fine features were drawn into a hard, determined look. "I already have." She murmured darkly.

"What do you mean, mum?"

Narcissa fidgeted uncomfortably. "When the Dark Lord learned that Potter was searching out his Horouxes, he made another one."

Draco's eyes widened. "Are you suggesting we bring back the Dark Lord?" Narcissa eyes narrowed. "Why not? They need to pay for putting my husband in prison. He is innocent."

Draco stared at her in disbelief. "Have you gone mad mum?"

Narcissa glared at him. "Of course not." She moved swiftly across the drawing room to a large painting on the far wall. "Come with me Draco," she slid her fingers around the side of the frame. She tugged and the frame opened revealing a long stairwell.

Draco followed her, silenced by his shock.

"Lumos," Narcissa muttered as she drew her wand.

They walked down the curving stairwell in silence. At the bottom Draco was distracted by an eerie green light in a near chamber. He followed Narcissa toward that eerie light.

A small glass box was sitting on a stone pedestal in the centre of the chamber. "Mum, what is it?"

Narcissa smiled and bent over the box. "Your cousin."

Draco cleared his throat. "What?"

"The Dark Lord was such a powerful man." She smiled with admiration as she looked over the box at Draco. He was reminded momentarily of his Aunt Bellatrix and her obsessive admiration for the Dark Lord. "The box contains an embryo frozen in time by the Lord's dark magic." She trailed her fingers lovingly over the glass box.

"An embryo."

"Yes, a son from the Dark Lord and your Aunt Bella."

Draco gasped. "Aunt Bella?" He shook his head and stared at the box. "What are we suppose to do with it?"

Narcissa smiled. "Well, I'm much too old now, but that new wife of yours is able to bare children." Her eyes were wide with madness.

Draco stared at his mother in shock. "You can't bring Diane into this madness mother, I won't have it." He envisioned his new wife in his mind. "She is a good person, she needs nothing to do with your evil plots."

Narcissa glared at him. She reached over the box and grabbed the scruff of his robes. "Where do your loyalties lie, Draco?"

Draco stared at her, his heart torn in two ways. He sighed and hung his head sadly. "My loyalties lie with you and father foremost mother. I'll inform Diane of her task."

Narcissa nodded. "Good. Don't inform her of the child's heritage. I do not trust her."

Draco sighed, "come on, mum, she --"

"Not another word. Just do as your told, Draco."

Draco nodded. Together, with the small box, they headed back up the stairs and to the drawing room. Draco moved about the manor in search of his wife. He didn't want to do this to her, but he had to do as his mother said.

Read and Review thanks so much!


End file.
